Ella's Wedding
by therealblondie11
Summary: The title pretty much says it all.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up just as the clock chimed six.

I rolled over and had just closed my eyes when I realized what was happening today.

I jumped out of bed and went to my closet, grabbing the first dress that I saw. It was a deep midnight blue with a lighter blue sash that tied around my waist. It also happened to be Char's favorite dress of mine.

As soon as I was dressed I headed out in search of Char. All I could think about as I walked through the palace was that in just a few hours I would be Char's wife.

I found Char in the pasture working with Apple, the centaur colt he was training for me.

I stood there admiring how he handled the centaur so well. When Char turned around and saw me watching a smile spread across his face. I felt myself blush when I realized I had been staring the whole time.

Char didn't seem to mind however and came running across the field towards me. He lifted me and spun me around before setting me back on the ground and kissing me softly.

After a moment he must have remembered why he was outside in the first place and hurried over to Apple and led him back to his stall.

"Don't you have preparations to attend to?" He asked when he returned from the stables.

"Your mother is handling everything so that I have more time to get ready." I replied

"Well I suppose we should head back to the castle before she notices we're missing." He said with a sigh.

I nodded and we made our way across the grounds.

When we reached the top of the stairs we waved goodbye to each other and headed in opposite directions.

When I returned to my room my Ladies in Waiting sprung into action. I endured their fussing over me by turning my thoughts towards Char. I sighed and wondered what he was doing at that particular moment.

**A/N: So here's the first chapter. I know it's really short but I'm going to try and make the next few chapters longer. Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Two hours and a ton of hairpins later…_

"You look amazing!" said one of my Ladies in Waiting; I still didn't know all their names yet.

I turned around and looked in the mirror.

My dress was long sleeved, made of white satin, and had a train in the back. It had white pearls that buttoned down my back. My veil was long and flowed over my dark hair, which had been pinned half up in an intricate twist.

I stared at the reflection in the mirror, not quite believing it was me.

My thoughts turned to mother as I wished she was still here to see me on my wedding day.

I blinked back the tears, not wanting to be known as the bride with puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks.

My thoughts were interrupted just then when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and found Mandy standing in front of me.

"Oh Lady," she said "You look beautiful." I could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"Thanks Mandy." I said with a smile.

"The ceremony is going to be starting soon. We'd best get you down there before Queen Daria starts worrying." said Mandy.

She led me down the stairs and I had to fight the urge not to slide down the rail. We made our way down to the ballroom and waited just outside the doors until it was time for me to go in.

The doors swung open and I made my way down the aisle. I had to walk by myself since father was unable to attend the wedding.

The ballroom was breathtaking. There were mirrors lining the walls that made the light shining through the windows cast a golden glow over the entire room and pink roses everywhere.

My eyes fell on Char and suddenly we were the only people in the room. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a royal blue doublet with gold embroidery on the front. His dark brown locks were shiny and perfectly curled; you could tell they were soft just by looking at them. I had to fight the urge not to reach out and run my hands through his perfect hair.

When he saw me a smile spread across his face, breaking the smooth perfection of his features.

I reached the end of the aisle and took my place next to him.

We listened to Chancellor Thomas drone on and on about faithfulness to Kyrria and the meaning of love.

After the ceremony everyone came to congratulate us.

When Lucinda had her turn she gave us both hugs.

"I have the perfect gift for you." She declared.

"Thank you but it's really not necessary." Said Char, knowing about her 'gifts' she liked to place on people.

"Nonsense, this is a harmless gift." She said.

She opened her hand out to us and gave us a box.

"Oh!" Was all I could manage to say.

It was a beautiful box. It was made of a deep cherry wood and had a forest carved into the lid. It was what my father would call a 'Fairy Trifle'.

"It will change its size depending on what it is called upon to hold." Explained Lucinda.

We thanked her for the wonderful gift. She beamed and moved aside to let the rest of the guests continue through the line.

We received many other gifts including an Agulen sculpture of an elf child hugging a tree that Slannen gave us.

Afterwards there was a ball and nearly everyone stayed late into the night.

When the last person left I was so exhausted I nearly collapsed. Char carried me to our bedchamber.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the soft fluffy pillows.


End file.
